


【all白】秘密失控2

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 瓦白。





	【all白】秘密失控2

2

“你的脸怎么这么红？”瓦不管奇怪地看着老白，今天的他穿了一件宽松的短袖卫衣，兜帽的松紧带垂落在胸前，大步朝老白走来的时候微微晃悠。阳光穿透落地窗铮亮的玻璃在瓷铺的地面上泼开奶色的光影，映在瓦不管身上使得老白不得不眯起了眼睛。他接过瓦不管递过来的果汁和爆米花桶，不经意间触碰到对方微凉的指尖，修剪得圆圆的平滑指甲擦得胸口发紧。

老白掩饰地侧身，空荡荡的运动裤给他一种十分不安全的危机感，出门时瓦不管就问他大热天的为什么要穿长裤，他也是搪塞应事。“有点热。没事，入场吹吹空调就行了。”

他们看的是3D电影，影院不为他们准备免费眼镜，所幸瓦不管之前和流萤去看电影买了两副，便借给了老白。他跟在瓦不管身后，等检票员把两张电影票的存根撕下来，每一步的走动对他来说既是享受又是折磨。失去紧身布料托举和包裹的性器官在两腿间摩擦，然而这都不是最糟糕的，压抑在心里拼了命的勃起欲望才是让老白痛不欲生的罪魁祸首。他反复警告自己，要是在这个情况下动情，外人很轻易就能察觉异状。那个时候瓦不管会怎么看待自己呢？厌恶抑或是愤怒？他会不会甩下自己转头就走？

老白从喉咙深处发出了一声低低的喘息，他不得不稍稍躬身，以掩饰裤裆处异常的凸起。瓦不管空出一只手扶住了他：“说真的，你是不是不舒服？”

老白胡乱摇了摇头，他不敢触碰瓦不管的手，“都说没事了猪精。快找座位去，我们挡着别人了。”

他们订的位置比较靠后，因为电影已经上映了不短时间，现在上座率已经不比上一周了。两个人在属于自己的座位坐下，老白连忙把爆米花桶放到自己的大腿上掩盖不雅的迹象。他环顾四周，放映厅里除了他和瓦不管只有两三个窃窃私语的女孩，坐在距离他们几排远的前方，直到开场也没有更多人检票进来了。他暗暗松了口气，捡了颗爆米花扔进嘴里，感觉涌动的情欲稍微平复了一些。

电影是很传统的商业爽片，不追求太深的发人深思的内涵，但笑点制造得颇有新意，看下来感觉倒还不错。老白很快把心神都聚焦到了电影上，慢悠悠地嚼着爆米花，不紧不慢的和瓦不管形成了鲜明的对比。后者属于嘴巴里不含点什么就浑身不对劲的类型，三下五除二就把爆米花桶掏了个精光。这人把自己的那份爆米花吃完了还不消停，手一伸就探向了老白怀里。没想到的是座椅扶手上的圆形凹槽太浅，老白喝了一口自己的果汁之后放回去也没卡对地方，瓦不管这一不速之客就把塑料杯打翻了。

冰凉的果汁泼在裤子上，迅速浸透了单薄的布料，空气中蔓延开橙子的酸味，老白被刺激得低呼了一声。瓦不管也知道自己做错事儿了，慌慌张张地抽纸巾替老白擦裤子，一边擦还一边念叨“对不起对不起”，不加控制的力道施加在老白的大腿以及更加尴尬的位置上，惹得老白禁不住地往上一窜。

他在心里骂了两句脏话，想推开瓦不管的手，然而好不容易疲软下去的小兄弟一经搓揉立刻站了起来，硬邦邦地抵着他最好的朋友的掌心。老白当下就知道完蛋了，特别是他还情不自禁地呻吟了一声，软了腰窝在椅子里。

大屏幕的光忽然变成了暗黄色，衬得瓦不管的眼睛深邃如井。老白再去掰他的手已经来不及了，瓦不管隔着裤子在他没穿内裤的私处揉了一下，凑近老白轻声问：“这么骚？”

-tbc


End file.
